The Star and the Sword (Discontinued)
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: After returning from the Tower of Heaven, Lucy realizes she must get stronger for her team. Upon meeting her childhood friend she thinks she's found her chance to get stronger. However, she finds she has a past with a member of a dark guild, and suddenly she finds she has to be the one protecting her friends this time around. (Lucy Gets Stronger story!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few things before we start! This takes place right before the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, so Lucy and the team just got back from the Tower of Heaven. Now, I'm open to suggestions including pairings, and this will either be NaLu or LucyxOC (Jack). So please let me know what you guys think? This is a Lucy gets stronger story, so I hope I do this right!**

* * *

"You know Mira…" Lucy started, dropping her head onto the bar counter with a sigh. "Even though I'm a part of Fairy Tail's strongest team, I don't feel very strong." Before Mira could say anything, Lucy held up her hand. "No, let me explain. Erza is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, I've seen her knock out several guys with just one attack. Natsu, well he's Natsu. And Gray is just as strong as him. I just feel that I'm the odd one here."

Lucy felt uncomfortable with how many time she ended up on the sidelines, or watching the other three members put up an amazing fight while everyone watched in awe. And…what did she do? She loved her spirits, but she herself held little fighting abilities. Her whip couldn't really do much, sure she could hurt someone but it wasn't a finishing blow like one of Erza's many weapons.

The whole battle with Lullaby made her realize just how lacking she was. How could she be a part of the strongest team when she wasn't capable of fighting alongside them? Happy played a role in Natsu's fighting, so she couldn't say that she did more than the cat.

"Lucy, you are strong. Your spirits could knock the daylights out of anyone!" Mira encouraged, using a light pen to draw a cartoony picture of Taurus and Aquarius. "And from what I've heard, Natsu, Erza, and Gray would have been stuck at that train station due to the wind of Erigor if it hadn't been for Virgo!" She offered a bright, warm smile that normally would have made Lucy blush at the praise and sheer positiveness Mirajane always radiated.

"She's right Lucy." Erza started, coming up behind Lucy and pulling her into a one armed hug. Which would have been nice if Lucy's head hadn't been smashed against her armor. "You've helped us out, why do you feel like you're not contributing?"

The blonde wizard let out a little groan, rubbing her head where it bumped into the armor. "It's just that…with the fighting and other battles I feel like I'm not doing anything. Without the help of my spirits, I can't fight." The fight on Galuna Island with Sherry reminded her of that. Sure, she had been able to use Aquarius's attitude to her favor, but what would have happened if she hadn't been able to close Taurus's gate? Then there's also what happened at the Tower of Heaven. If she didn't have Juvia's water to summon Aquarius from, what would she have done? She didn't want to stop using her spirits completely, but she just wanted to be able to have something to fall back on. Maybe even fight alongside them more effectively.

Erza seemed to acknowledge this, looking Lucy up and down. "I understand." The female knight crossed her arms, deep in thought. She certainly didn't think Lucy was a weakling, but she did see a few flaws in Lucy's fighting style. _Perhaps she needs a weapon? No, Lucy doesn't hit me as the brute force type. Maybe-_

The guild doors opened, and she heard Mira welcome back whoever walked in. Erza turned around to see a certain female wizard, and suddenly a light bulb went off. _Of course, she comes from a village where they have books on old magic, she'd be able to help Lucy!_ "Lucy, I don't think you've met Inna, so come!" she yanked the blonde away from her vanilla milkshake and marched over.

"Ouch Erza what do you mean-" Lucy started but paused upon seeing a young female wizard, around the age of nineteen, standing in front of her. She had a large backpack on, showing she must have been gone for a while. The girl had tousled medium length auburn hair but the messy look actually suited her. Her light tan skin complimented the dark orange colors of her eyes that vaguely reminded Lucy of a jack-o-lantern. Her outfit consisted of a white long sleeve shirt that was cropped, paired with high waist black pants tucked into a pair of worn dark brown boots. A red long coat was tied around her waist, and for some reason that coat looked oddly familiar. As if that wasn't familiar enough, the necklace around her neck had a wooden ring hanging from it. That looked really familiar too.

Lucy realized she was staring too long, and cleared her throat. "Oh, hi! I'm new here, so I don't think we've-" She realized Inna was staring at her strangely too, before she suddenly looked surprised.

"Lucy? Is that you?" She asked nervously, tucking hair behind her ear. Lucy spotted a single earring which was a lavender feather. Wait a minute…

"Inna? As in Inna Bunker?!"

Erza looked confused, as did a few other guild members who caught onto the exchange but they were shocked to see Lucy suddenly attacking the other girl in a hug. "Inna! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I heard a girl named Lucy joined Fairy Tail, but I didn't know you were that Lucy!" Inna cried, hugging her old friend back as they spun around cheerfully. Gray came up behind Erza, frowning. Inna had been a part of Fairy Tail since she was fourteen, but was so shy she often hid in the back corner of the guild when not away on jobs. If she wasn't hiding in the corner, she was hiding behind either Mirajane or one of Team Shadow Gear's members since she shared books with Levy often meaning she was friends with the team.

"Wait, so you two know each other?"

Lucy and Inna looked over and they both nodded. The latter, feeling a small blush form from Gray's attention, shifted behind Lucy. The blonde smiled, remembering her nervous habits from when they were kids. "Yeah, we met when we were kids. Her and her brother were in the town I grew up in, dancing and playing instruments on the sidewalk."

* * *

 _Lucy held onto her maid's hand as she navigated through the streets. It was busy with business but several townspeople greeted Lucy Heartfilia as they walked through. The small girl looked around in wonder, having not been out of her family's estate very often. Soon she heard music being played, and Lucy paused seeing two kids her age._

 _The girl was dancing, spinning around hold a tambourine and tapping it against her hand. Her long skirt was tattered due to the amount of dancing she must have done. A boy who must have been her brother, was playing a lute to the tune of his sister's tambourine. He had messy dark brown hair unlike his sister but he shared her orange colored eyes and light tan skin. He saw Lucy was staring and looked wide-eyed, before grinning at her. He nudged his sister, who paused in her dancing. She blushed seeing they were being stared at, before smiling. The boy gestured for Lucy to come over, and she did._

" _Hey, do you want to try?" He offered, holding out his lute. She shook her head._

" _I don't know how to play..."_

 _He seemed to think about this, before looking over at his sister. The girl seem to understand what he was thinking, and skipped over to Lucy holding out her tambourine. "Here try this. It's really easy!" Lucy was hesitant but upon seeing their smiling faces, and the small giggle the maid had, she tentatively took the instrument and shook it a bit._

 _Trying to mimic what the girl was doing before, she tapped it against the palm of her hand before spinning around. The boy whistled cheerfully and the girl giggled, clapping in encouragement._

* * *

"Aw, that's really cute!" Mira squealed, listening in. She looked at Inna who seemed to have a sad smile on her face. "Inna, I had no idea you performed as a child." Gray nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone knew that. Why don't you dance now?" He asked. Lucy frowned, looking over at her childhood friend. Inna no longer danced?

* * *

" _It's officially been a year since we've met!" Jack, the brother of Inna, declared as he appeared in the park behind his two favorite girls. A box of donuts was clutched above his head victoriously as he sat between the two. Lucy clapped her hands in joy and set down the pitcher of lemonade she had brought._

" _An awesome year." Inna gently voiced, fiddling with a wooden ring. Lucy looked over at the two, before picking a small wrapped package out of her pocket._

 _She had a present for the two. Since they've brought her happiness and comfort, especially due to the isolation she felt due to her father, Lucy wanted to give them a gift. With the help of one of the staff members, Lucy did some research on the small village her friends said they came from. The reason they were in the town was because of their uncle being a merchant selling his wares. After researching, she found that feathers were a traditional symbol in the village._

 _So she had picked out a gift she was sure they would love for it reminded them of home. "Here!" Lucy held out the package. The two looked surprised, though Jack grinned and tackled Lucy into a hug._

" _Gah, Lucy you didn't have to do that!"_

" _Lu-chan, we don't have anything for you…" Inna trailed off feeling bad now, but Lucy shook her head rapidly. Before she could answer, Lucy froze hearing a loud voice._

" _Lucy, GET AWAY FROM THOSE GYPSIES!" Her father had come over, looking angry as he was followed by one of the servants, who looked apologetic to Lucy. They must have told him where she was at._

" _We're not gypsies!" Jack immediately stood up. Jude scoffed at the boy before grabbing Lucy. In her surprise she dropped the package as her father dragged her away from the two._

" _My daughter will not be around people like you! Tell your uncle he has twenty-four hours to leave, or else I'll have him accused of theft." Lucy cried out in horror, before looking back at her two friends._

 _That was the last time she saw them._

* * *

Inna gave a sad sigh, before tapping the single feather earring. Lucy's gift. "I…my brother Jack went missing before I joined Fairy Tail." Lucy's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "While I like dancing, I'm too shy to do it by myself and with Jack gone, I don't think I can do it."

"You never told us you had a brother." Gray mentioned, causing her to blush from his attention. Lucy quirked a brow, looking at her friend and the Ice wizard. Oh no, if she had a crush on Gray…Juvia wasn't going to be happy.

Inna didn't have an answer for this and just looked down. Lucy, though happy to have reunited with her childhood friend, felt saddened hearing that Jack had gone missing. He was always so energetic and protective of his sister. "I'm so sorry Inna."

The wizard looked up, and decided to change the topic. "A-anyways, how have you been Lucy? It's crazy to think we would be in the same guild after all these years." This brought Lucy back to her current dilemma, and she groaned.

Erza's eyes lit up at the topic, and she quickly grasped Inna's shoulders. "Inna, I am well aware you come from a village of old magic, right?" The girl nodded rapidly, a little intimidated by Erza's abrupt ways. "Well, Lucy has been having trouble and wants to learn new ways of protecting herself, so I was thinking…" she trailed off, hoping she would get the message.

Inna's eyes widened, and she looked at Lucy, back at Erza, and back at Lucy again. Slowly, she nodded. "You know…it's been a while since I've been home. Lucy, why don't you come with me? See the place where Jack and I grew up?" Thinking better of it, Inna looked at the rest of Lucy's team. "Hey, why don't you guys come along? If you're teammates with Lucy…"

"That sounds fun, I think we will go. Right boys?" Erza looked back at Natsu and Gray, who quickly hugged each other.

"YES THAT SOUNDS SO MUCH FUN!"

"AYE!"

 **Somewhere else…**

A sword flipped in the air, before a gloved hand shot out and caught it. A young man, around nineteen, lounged in a wooden chair leisurely, watching his fellow members of the dark guild drink and laugh about the latest crimes they've committed. An older woman sat at the table with him. "So Jack Seven-Blades, what are your plans?"

A pair of glowing orange eyes glinted underneath the hood of the red cloak he wore. "You really have to ask, Master Khen?" he chuckled darkly. He flipped his sword in the air one last time before hurling it at the wall, startling some of the men. "I'm heading home…to destroy the place I once called home."


	2. Chapter 2

**If you've read chapter 2 of this story before, please look at the author's note below. It explains why the previous chapter 2 was deleted! I apologize for any confusion!**

* * *

"Inna, what magic do you use?"

The auburn haired girl looked up from the window in surprise, seeing Lucy leaning forward in interest. Erza, Gray, and Happy also looked over in interest while Natsu prepared himself to get sick since the train had yet to move. Inna briefly looked around before smiling. "Um, I can do archery magic." She held out her hand and equipped her bow, which Erza took a quick interest in. It was a recurve bow that looked to be carved from ice. With another look, the bow actually had slight purple hues that made its simple yet elegant design beautiful.

"I can shoot any kind of arrows I want, which is why I don't have a quiver. On top of that, I can use stealth magic to become invisible." Inna added, gently running her fingers over her prized bow. Seeing Erza's interest in it, she held it out. Surprised, the armored maiden took it into her hands and examined it. Inna took the opportunity to equip a rapier that also looked to be carved from ice with slight purple hues. "I know a little bit about using a sword…but I'm afraid I'm not too good at it. Using swords was Jack's specialty." Inna hummed.

"Your weapons are impressive. Practical and simple in design but quite beautiful. Who made them?" Erza inquired, giving her bow back but wordlessly asked to look at the rapier too. Inna handed it over and put her bow away. She was blushing at the praise, especially when it came from Erza. Lucy looked at them in awe, suddenly feeling that her own whip was lackluster.

Inna tucked some hair behind her ear. "In my village, we have our own blacksmith. He forged these weapons. I'm sure he's still working as a smith." She explained. Natsu, who had been listening, opened his mouth to say something until the train started moving. Then he turned green and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Happy and Gray both laughed at how quick he got sick, both being used to it by now. Inna squeaked and looked at Natsu suddenly feeling bad for him. "Inna, put him near the window." Lucy suggested and went to stand up to help her move him until Inna took a small vial from her pocket. In the vial was a yellow dust which she poured onto her hand. Inna then blew it into Natsu's face making everyone look at her in shock.

Natsu blinked, the dust hitting him in the face, before his eyes closed and he fell asleep almost instantly.

"Wha-"

"Poppy dust." Inna quickly explained, tucking the vial away. She looked at Natsu to make sure he was alright, but squeaked when he slumped over and fell on her. Everyone started laughing, considering she now had a passed out dragon-slayer in her lap.

Lucy giggled, and thought back to when Erza simply punched him to knock him out. She was sure he would agree with her that her friend's method was much more pleasant. She took another look at Inna's rapier that Erza was still examining and remembered what was said earlier. _"Using swords was Jack's specialty."_ Lucy frowned, leaning back into her seat zoning out. She didn't pay attention to the further chatting from Erza, Gray, Happy, and Inna as she focused on her lost childhood friend.

 _Jack…what happened to you? Why are you missing?_

She was hesitant to ask Inna in fear of bringing up bad memories. But yet…she needed to know. Lucy was close with Jack when they were children. He was always so nice to her, and acted like a complete goof ball. But what surprised her more at the time was that he enjoyed reading. Once, when it was just him and her, they laid against a tree and read a book together. They both fell asleep there, and he had used the oversized red cloak he insisted on wearing as a blanket to cover them both.

According to Inna, he was a swordsman. She wondered how good he was, and if he could match Erza. Lucy smiled at the thought, and nodded to herself. She looked at Inna, who was absentmindedly running her fingers through Natsu's hair and giggling at Erza failing to show her excitement over the various cakes Inna's home had apparently.

Lucy right there decided that after this, after she got stronger, she was going to help Inna find Jack. She owed to her. She owed it to him.

* * *

"Whoa, this is your village?!" Team Natsu exclaimed. After arriving at the train station, they had to travel by carriage to the village since it was remotely located in the forest region. When they arrived, they could see it was by the ocean with several houses that looked to be made of dark wood reinforced with iron.

The architecture reminded Lucy of a medieval village with a modern twist. Though it was a rather small place, she could see the people going about their daily lives. A sign at the entrance with a cute goat on it read _Lilac Cove_. It must have been named for the several purple colored flowers scattered everywhere, and the water gently brushing the shores close by. Lucy took a moment to breathe in the air, and smelt the saltwater of the ocean along with the faint sweetness of the flowers.

Inna beamed, obviously happy they were in awe of her home. "Yep! I know we're a smaller place than Magnolia, and most of the people here travel around Fiore in caravans to sell their wares, but we're home to a lot of craftsmen." She explained, gesturing to the several stalls in what must have been the marketplace. _So that's why my father called them gypsies…_ Lucy thought.

"Wait…Inna?!"

She spun around in surprise to see an older woman with dark olive skin and long raven hair. She was dressed in a cream and green flowing dress, with black snakes embroidered on the skirt. The woman took another look at Inna, before smiling. "Inna, it's been forever!" She embraced the younger girl, before kissing her forehead. She then noticed them, and Lucy stiffened feeling her intense gaze. Her silver eyes scanned all of them before giving them a motherly smile. "And you've brought friends?"

"Yes, they're from Fairy Tail. My guild." Inna explained gesturing to them. "Guys, this is the leader of Lilac Cove, Angelique."

Erza, being the one with the best manners, immediately introduced herself. "My name is Erza Scarlet, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Your village is beautiful." She was taken off guard though by Angelique giving a small laugh.

"Why thank you, and there's no need to introduce yourselves. I've heard many things about you Titania, Queen of the Fairies." She chuckled, before looking over at Gray. "You young man, are Gray Fullbuster. I'll give you a fair warning, if you strip in this village the children might think you're a nudist. Which means they will throw tomatoes at you, so…strip carefully." She teased making Gray jump, and even jump again realizing his clothes were gone except for his boxers. Inna went all kinds of red and had to look away.

Lucy started giggling as Natsu didn't bother to hold back his laughter. "And Salamander himself, Natsu Dragneel." Angelique continued making the fire user look at her owlishly. "I've heard many things about you. Please, I ask that you don't burn anything in the village." He sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head as Happy snickered behind his paws. Lucy felt the heat rise to her face when the village leader's eyes landed on her.

"And Lucy Heartfilia…I remember Inna telling me about you before. I'm pleased to have a celestial wizard here, we haven't seen one in years." Angelique hummed, before turning back to face Inna. "Once you settle in, I'd like to talk to you in private" She said and gave one final smile to the group. "I hope you like your visit to Lilac Cove." Before she turned around, she gave one more glance at Lucy as she left.

Inna frowned, not understanding what that extra glance was. She blinked before shrugging and facing her guild mates. "I'll show you guys to the inn, it's not as grand as some others but I think you'll like it." She offered. "And…it's by the docks so if you would like to go fishing Happy-"

"FISH!" Happy got excited. Erza chuckled as she let Inna lead the way, but looked around the town feeling odd. There was something off, and she felt the need to do some investigating. As they walked she saw a young boy selling newspaper for only a few jewels. Quickly she paid the tiny amount and grabbed a copy of the newspaper, determined to investigate anything that seemed fishy about Lilac Cove. Gray looked confused but decided not to question Erza.

It didn't take long for them to rent out two rooms. One for the girls, and one for the boys. The inn had a nice log cabin theme to it, so it felt cozy and more homely than most inns. Inna took the small loveseat that was in their room so Erza and Lucy could have the two beds. "So Lucy, is there a kind of magic you'd like to learn?" Inna eventually asked. "Forgive me if I seem too forward, but I was thinking maybe you could learn some form of reequip? For your keys?"

Lucy paused from her bed, Plue currently dancing around the room in curiosity while Erza got absorbed into the newspaper. "I…I can do that?" She slowly said and the more she thought about it, the more idiotic she felt. Why didn't she think of that in the first place? She would never have to worry about losing her keys or dropping them. Bonus: Aquarius would be angry a lot less often! At Inna's nod, she kept that in mind as she looked at the key-ring she kept her keys in. Now for other magic…

She did think about things she wanted to improve on first. Physical conditioning and maybe learning how to use her whip better. She knows how to use it, but using it in a style that's more effective rather than just lashing here and there would help more. As for magic, she wasn't sure. "Um, this might weird but is there magic that's…star related?"

At that, Inna beamed. "Actually, yes! Though I'll be honest with you…it's an older magic. You're going to have to rely on books mostly but I think you'll be able to pull it off." Lucy was very smart, and could pick through a lot of difficult texts. It was one of her greatest strengths. "It's called Star Magic. Not very creative I know, but it's effective."

Lucy nearly squealed with excitement. "Alright! But where can I find a book on it?" Inna paused, before giving a mischievous smile. Now this book in particular could not be found in stores. Actually it was kept locked up since it was indeed an older magic, and no one dared attempt to figure it out due to its age and potential dangers. Normally others would take this as a hint to stay away…but Inna was a Fairy Tail wizard.

"Oh, I'll get it for you. Be back in a jiffy!" With that, she jumped out the window…on the third floor. Lucy mentally face-palmed before looking back at Erza who had been quiet.

"Erza, you've been quiet. What's up?" As if on cue, Natsu and Gray came into their room arguing about…pillowcases of all things while Happy chowed on a cooked salmon the innkeeper gave him for free due to his cuteness.

Titania looked at them, before setting the newspaper on her bed and smoothing it out. "Look here." She pointed a small article located in the back of the newspaper. "There's a dark guild operating not too far from here. But here's the odd part. While they've been causing havoc for the trade and traveling merchants, they've been letting families pass through no problem. They are called Hydra Heart." Erza found that strange. For a dark guild to leave families alone, but then they capture lone merchants? According to the article, they just steal their wares and let the merchant go.

Now she wanted to go talk to one of the victims who lived in the village.

"Apparently, there's a prominent member of that guild. Rumor has it he single-handedly tore down the Southern Wolves guild. He has a nickname, Seven-Blades." Erza continued and disliked that there was no physical description of him. That meant he had the advantage at any first encounter, so she would need to stay on her guard. Lucy gasped. The Southern Wolves mercenary guild…they were taken down?

"I want to fight him!" Natsu declared making Gray whack the back of his head. "Hey, ice princess, what's the deal?"

"Don't be an idiot. We don't want to go blindly rushing in, and we're not here to cause trouble in Inna's village." Gray scolded as Erza nodded, still watching the newspaper. "Can I be honest though? Angelique rubs me the wrong way." Gray admitted.

"Yeah she does- wait who is Angelique again?"

They all groaned at Natsu.

* * *

Inna climbed into the mayor's office, knowing Angelique would be out still. She often was always outside during the daytime, even when Inna was a child. As quietly as she could, she began looking for any locked drawers or places that the book she needed would be kept. "If I was a book called _Star Magic_ , where would I be…?" Inna hummed thoughtfully, searching carefully. Was she breaking a rule of Lilac Cove? Yeah she was. Sure this place was her village home and she missed everything about it, but she left this place years ago. She was willing to break a rule or two for one of her friends at her new home, Fairy Tail.

Suddenly she heard a floorboard creak, she drew her bow and knocked an arrow instantly. Whoever this was had to be an intruder, so she had to act fast. "Hey who- AGH ANGELIQUE!" She nearly fell over seeing it the lady mayor stare at her in amusement. She noted the bow with interest, and stepped forward.

"Is that your uncle's bow? I'm surprised you're using archery magic. What about-"

Immediately Inna made the arrow disappear and put her bow away. "I won't use that magic. You…you know what happened." Inna winced, remembering _that_ day. Angelique gave a sad sigh as she stepped forward.

"You know my dear, that wasn't your fault, your real magic-"

"NO!" Inna snapped, her orange eyes glowing in anger. "I won't ever use that magic again! Never!"

Angelique held out her arms in surrender, feigning a smile. "Alright, I apologize for bringing up bad memories. But I have some news to tell you…I did some investigating into that case." Inna frowned, some of her anger going away but she still watched the mayor carefully. Angelique shook her head, stepping forward and gently touching her shoulder. "Your brother…the reason you lost control on that day…he caused it."

Inna stared at Angelique in horror. "…what? What do you mean?" The mayor gently cupped Inna's cheek.

"Oh Inna, my dear, Jack killed your uncle." Inna's blood froze, and she shook her head rapidly in disbelief. "I'm afraid it's true. I would have told you some time after the incident, but you left here so quickly I couldn't catch you." Angelique tilted her head, looking apologetic. "Do you know why he did it?"

Inna stayed silent, but warm tears were making their way down her face.

"He did it so he could steal the sacred twin swords originally forged to protect this village. You…you were a way to distract the villagers."

* * *

Lucy let out a squeak when the door opened, and everyone looked up from the floor. It was obvious they had all been waiting for Inna to get back, but the look on the girl's face was…miserable. In her hands she had clutched an old textbook which she held out to Lucy. The blonde hesitantly took it. "Inna? Are you okay?" Even Natsu looked worried. Despite her shyness, and how often she hid in the back corner of the guild hall, she was still a Fairy Tail member. Her eyes were red and puffy. Immediately Lucy set down the book on the dresser and approached her. "Inna?"

"I'm so sorry. I'll…I'll meet up with you guys later okay? There's the book, I just need to be alone." Inna murmured before turning on her heel and leaving.

They all exchanged looks, before Lucy and Natsu moved to follow her until Erza raised her arm, blocking their way. "Hey Erza, what the hell?" Natsu demanded and Lucy for once wanted to shove past the knight to go after Inna. For once she didn't care if Erza kicked her ass for defying her. But instead of a cold look, Erza had a soft look on her face. Gray kept his head down.

"Listen…we'll talk to her, don't worry. But I believe she needs to be left alone for now." Erza said in a surprisingly gentle tone, showing how serious she was at the same time. Everyone looked down, not liking that a fellow guild member was upset and they couldn't do anything about it for the moment.

Erza sighed, and looked at Lucy. Right now they needed a distraction until Inna was ready to talk, so for now they would focus on the reason why they came here in the first place. "Now…shall we go over this Star Magic?"

* * *

Jack kept his hood far over his face, a bag slung over one shoulder as he started his long trek to Lilac Cove. Master Khen offered to let him use the forces of Hydra Heart to complete his goal, but he didn't take the offer. He felt a sting of anger build up just thinking about everything that happened to him, and was glad his sister Inna had left the village. Good. She wouldn't be there for when he murdered the mayor.

The woman was the reason his life was ruined, and she was going to pay for it. "Yo Jack! Seven-Blades wait up!" He sighed, before turning around. One of the Hydra Heart guild members, Amias, had ran up to him. He must have run all the way from the hidden guild hall to where Jack currently was. "Hey, I'll leave you alone but Master Khen ordered me to give you this information. She says it's really important! Like you know, important like trying to choose between whether you want a taco or a burger-"

"Amias."

"-or if you want frozen yogurt or ice cream…OH!" Amias snapped his fingers. "Or if a certain outfit looks good on you or not. That's really important, especially if you want to make a dramatic entrance!"

"AMIAS!"

"Okay sorry!" The orange haired man gave a nervous laugh before clearing his throat. "Listen, she just wanted me to tell you that a group of Fairy Tail members had arrived in Lilac Cove. The group consisted of Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and some freaky blue kitty- let me tell you that cat probably dyed it's- I'M JOKING MAN!" Amias had to dodge a punch from Jack. The swordsman however winced knowing that he was in for a difficult time, especially if Titania and Salamander were present. He heard all about Gray Fullbuster too.

"There's two more. Lucy Heartfilia and Inna Bunker."

Jack's blood froze. His sister…was in Lilac Cove? He clenched his fist. He didn't want his sister to see him again, only to witness him kill the mayor. He loved Inna too much for her to witness him doing something like that. _I'll just knock her out, or make sure she isn't present_ Jack concluded but then he thought about the other name.

 _Wait…Lucy? As in our friend Lucy?_ Any other time, he would have been delighted. He heard she joined Fairy Tail but made no attempts to go after her just like he didn't go after his sister. Jack didn't want to involve them in his plans. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he started running, ignoring Amias's surprised shout as he took off running. If he heard correctly, Lucy was a celestial spirit mage now. And if she was now in Lilac Cove with Angelique nearby…

 _Lucy's in danger! I have to get there NOW!_

* * *

 **A/N: I redid this chapter just a little bit after overlooking this story. I got rid of Inna's flashback because I changed her 'real' magic to something I believe fits the story much better. Please review, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
